Robert Redfort
by Hestiaa
Summary: Being with Finn is easy. They just fit together. It's effortless. Well… most of the time, anyways. Once in a while, Rachel tends to drown herself in a glass of water. Just like now, for example, when planning a simple Friday night date becomes torturous.


Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. The original idea and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy.

Being with Finn is easy. Sometimes, when she's alone in her bed thinking about her day, Rachel can't help but feel like they are made for each other, like they are the only two pieces of the simplest puzzle in the world. They just fit together. It's effortless. Well… most of the time, anyways. Talking to him is easy, hanging out with him is easy, even_fighting_ with him is easy, (especially when the posterior reconciliation is even easier and usually involves experimental sex). Being with him is fun, it's exciting and it's wonderful. However, once in a while, Rachel tends to drown herself in a glass of water. Just like now, for example, when planning a simple Friday night date becomes torturous. Lima isn't the biggest, most diverse place in the world, and living there means you don't have a lot of options or places to go to, practically _none _if you consider that you've been having dates with the same person for the last couple of years. Usually it would be fun for Rachel to just hang out with Finn at one of their houses and cook something or watch a movie, but tonight is their nine month anniversary and she feels…she feels pretty. She feels bold. She wants to dress up and put some make up on and try this new hairdo she saw in a magazine a few days ago. She feels pretty and her boyfriend thinks she's pretty and he's utterly_handsome_ and she just wants to have one special, cute little night with him. Is that wrong?

"No, it's not" Finn answers, with a chuckle, and his voice sounds so sexy on the phone. Rachel loves talking to him on the phone. "Look, I'd love to take you out today and see you in a dress and all that stuff but… I've checked the paper and there's nothing interesting to do today. I'm sorry, babe".

"No, it's… it's fine, it's not your fault. I guess I could go to your house and we could…just cook something" she says, trying not to sound too sad. She doesn't want to make him feel guilty, but she wanted to go out so much that she thinks she might cry at any minute. They both stay silent for a second, trying to hide away what she's really feeling. She's about to tell him that she's going to take a shower when he suddenly speaks.

"All right, I know what we're gonna do! Dress up and do your make up and everything you wanted to do, and I'll pick you up at seven" he orders in a mysterious tone, but with a hint of excitement in his voice that makes Rachel get excited too. It seems his excitement is contagious.

"Well, I guess I've got to go and get changed then! I'll take a shower and I'll be ready a_nd waiting_ at seven."

"Ok but could you…could you use that nice shampoo? You know… the one that smells like coconut" he asks, almost in a whisper, and Rachel smiles to herself because, honestly, Finn iis the sweetest boy in the whole world.

"Sure. Anything for you, baby".

-oo-

"You look beautiful" he whispers a few hours later, while he helps her put her coat on. Rachel must have heard those words coming out of his mouth a million times since they've been together, and yet she can't help the blush that's starting on her face. She takes him by the shoulder and he leans closer to her, so she can kiss him on the cheek. "Aaaaaaand you used my favorite shampoo" he adds, nuzzling his nose in her hair as she smiles to herself and takes his hand.

"Well, it's the least I can do for you! It's our anniversary and you planned this date…which, by the way, I have no idea what exactly it _is_ or where we're going," she adds, trying to get some information out of him. He smiles, taking their intertwined hands to his lips and kissing her palm.

"Do you trust me?" he says with a smirk, as they get in the car, and she laughs, because he's trying so hard to be sexy, and she just can't help being amused. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Finn. I'd trust you with my life!" she answers, smiling at him, and the slight frown he was wearing a second ago disappears. She turns up the radio and they laugh because they are playing the new Gaga song and they both kind of hate Lady Gaga, but just because Kurt won't stop talking about her in this really annoying way and he'd _kill_ them if he heard them talking like that about her and… that's what Rachel was thinking about a few hours ago. How her and Finn can turn something dull or boring like a car drive in to something special. _Everything_ with Finn is special. She feels bad when she arrives at this conclusion. She doesn't even remember now why she was so determined to have a special night, when every single night with Finn is special. Sitting here in the car with Finn, as talk and sing along with the radio, it's special and meaningful to her. She smiles as Finn forgets to take the right exit on the freeway so they have to backtrack a few miles. By this point they've left Lima, and they are entering a little town that Rachel has never seen in her life.

"Read this out loud" he tells her, after a good half hour of driving, giving her a little paper he kept in the pocket of his dress shirt. She obeys.

"'The Golden Times Drive Trough Cinema is pleased to invite you to a special night dedicated to the work of the one and only Robert Redford. We will be screening some of his most memorable movies, such as "_Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid"_and _"The Way We Were'…_THE WAY WE WERE! Finn…are we going to see it? Oh my God, this is the best date ever!" she screams, throwing her arms around him and hitting her elbow on the steering wheel. She doesn't care. She peppers his face with kisses and he giggles, and she's_so _glad that he's parked the car at this point.

"So, are you happy or…?" he asks, teasing her, and she kisses him one more time.

"I'm so, so excited! This is the best date ever!"

"Better than the time when I took you to Sardi's and you met Pati LuPone?"

"Well… that's a hard one, isn't it?" she laughs, and he smiles at her with his signature crooked smile. They sit in the back of the truck, and Finn pays for the parking tickets and some popcorn. Rachel buys him a bag of sour patch kids and he thanks her by letting her sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around her as the movie starts. They've seen it before, a couple of times, actually. She sings every time and she cries every time and he laughs at her every time because how can she _still_ cry when she's seen the movie a million times? But she tells him that Barbra's acting is so marvelous that she can't _help_ but cry. And he gets it.

"It _is_ a sad movie" he tells her when the credits start rolling. She wipes her tears with her thumb, nodding in agreement. He must find it cute, because he turns her in his arms and kisses her right on the lips. Her hands find his hair and his hands find her tights and she's so, so glad that the lights are still off, with the exception of the light from the projector. She bites his lower lip and his hands roam a little bit higher, playing with the hem of her panties.

"We should probably go somewhere else…" he whispers against her lips, with a little smirk.

"No. We are going to see the next movie first" she tells him, while she kisses his jaw line.

"Butch Cassidy? But… it's a cowboy movie, Rach!"

"Well, it's our anniversary. If you can watch "The Way We Were" and handle my craziness over Barbra, I can watch "Butch Cassidy" and deal with your craziness over dirty men shooting guns," she says, with a chuckle, and his smile is so bright it might be blinding.

"I haven't seen this movie in a while…"

"So, then, it's settled," she declares, kissing him one more time. They watch the movie. She gets scared at one point when everybody is shooting and it seems like the good guys are going to die, and he just laughs and assures her that everything will be fine. She even screams a little, and he tells her that he loves her and she doesn't know why but she really loves him too. She knows _why_ she loves him, but sometimes she doesn't understand why it strikes her in these random moments. He's talking about this movie and how much he likes the music and how good that guy is shooting a gun? In this moment, he's a bit like a ten year old boy. He explains to her why he prefers cowboy movies over zombie movies and it makes sense to her. He's talking passionately about something and she's listening carefully. For a moment, she has to suppress a laugh because it's almost as if their roles were reversed. But then she realizes that maybe there are no roles. They have grown up so much in this past year and they've done it together and they just aren't exactly who they were when everything started. They are much more than the stunning young ingénue and the jock who used to throw eggs at people. Now, they usually laugh when they look back on the stupid things they used to do when they were together before. And she can't help but think that, maybe, these two people right here are the_real_Finn and Rachel. She plays with his fingers and he kisses her hair and these are the kind of moments she knows she'll remember forever. These simple, little moments when they just simply love each other.

"Why are you crying? This isn't a sad movie!" he asks her, concerned when she starts tearing up in the middle of the movie, and he looks at her, frowning. She only smiles at him.

"Don't worry, these aren't sad tears" she explains, and he smiles back at her, kissing her briefly on the lips. She ends up liking the movie. She doesn't know if it really has to do with the movie at all, or more with the fact that she felt, at that moment, that her and Finn were ready to move on. Not from each other… but from Lima. She feels stronger. She almost feels invincible. As they return to his empty house to spend some more quality time together, she makes a mental note to herself to add "Robert Redford" to the long (and completely peculiar) list of things they have in common. Like… how both of them love classic rock and how they are both allergic to the same brand of fabric softener. Or how they both prefer white chocolate, and how they agree that they want to have at least one kid of each gender, a boy and a girl. How they both prefer to make love on the floor without any music or candles or anything like that; just the two of them, just their love. And their love for music. And for the Glee Club. And for Kurt. But, most of all, the unconditional love that they have for each other.


End file.
